bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
God Emperor Orwen
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10495 |no = 657 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 86 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60 |normal_distribute = 30, 20, 15, 15, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 46, 52, 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94 |bb_distribute = 20, 17, 15, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 46, 52, 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118 |sbb_distribute = 14, 13, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = During the war with the gods, the Agni Empire had incredible power that was controlled by the emperor. At the beginning of the great war he headed an ambush on the god army, but towards the end of the war he abandoned his people and tried to escape to another country, causing a confrontation between him and his younger brother, the general of the Agni army. He soon started to lose posterity, but recent studies show that the power he held later in the war was far more superior than any he had held before. Thus, since there is no contest about the fact that he fled to another country, there is a theory which states that he just didn't want to deal with his pesky subjects, but that he planned to come back after some time. |summon = The Agni Empire cannot be destroyed. Simply because the empire exists wherever I do. |fusion = To obey is also a talent. Seems like your incompetence might not be so useless after all. |evolution = This is nothing special. The strong grow stronger. It is only natural. | hp_base = 5246 |atk_base = 1599 |def_base = 1457 |rec_base = 1277 | hp_lord = 6055 |atk_lord = 2142 |def_lord = 1951 |rec_lord = 1713 | hp_anima = 6798 |rec_anima = 1515 |atk_breaker = 2340 |def_breaker = 1753 |atk_guardian = 1944 |def_guardian = 2149 |rec_guardian = 1614 |def_oracle = 1852 | hp_oracle = 5758 |rec_oracle = 2010 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Destruction God's Command |lsdescription = Chance of BB gauge greatly filling when attacking & chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking |lsnote = 50% chance to fill 5 BC, 15% chance to ignore opponents' Def |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Flame Dragon Flash |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & probable Poison and Sickness effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Flame Dragon Emperor |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, boosts Atk for all allies for 3 turns & ignores enemy's Def for 2 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10494 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood |addcatname = Orwen3 }}